


Balloon Ride Gone Wrong

by Blue_Flames



Series: Quarantink [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Acrophobia, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-04-10 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames
Summary: How Yuzuru and Javier ended up chaperoning (babysitting) Jun and Conrad they had no idea, but somehow, they had ended up with them, listening to the safety instructions of a hot air balloon operator.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Kudos: 30





	Balloon Ride Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 16 for the challenge, and the prompt was hot air balloon. Hope you enjoy it x

How Yuzuru and Javier ended up chaperoning (babysitting) Jun and Conrad they had no idea, but somehow, they had ended up with them, listening to the safety instructions of a hot air balloon operator. The kids climbed in first, with Conrad pulling Jun up, before Yuzuru climbed in followed by Javier. With the operator, they took off over Canada.

It was beautiful. The sights from the air were incredible and Javier couldn’t believe his eyes. He slipped an arm around Yuzuru’s waist and kissed the top of his head when his ears pricked up at the quiet sound of sniffling.

“Jun?” Conrad asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

Jun held onto his arm tightly and all but buried his face in Conrad’s shoulder. “Scared of heights.”

Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look before Yuzuru pulled his pseudo-baby into a hug, stroking his back gently and cradling him in safety. They still enjoyed the views, but the other three kept their eyes on Jun and kept comforting to make sure he was feeling alright.

Once down on solid ground again, Conrad looped an arm around Jun’s waist to support him as the group walked from the balloon towards the café.

“Cake, anyone?”


End file.
